Grapevine Fires
by Three Whole Days
Summary: She knew that voice, she hadn't heard it in a while, but she still knew it. She turned her head, letting one tear fall down her cheek before she fell into the dark.


**I'm back (: I'm in a new fandom, but this isn't the first story I've written for it. This story is inspired by Death Cab For Cutie, pretty much. This is just a prologue, normal chapters should be a lot longer, and I can't promise any regular updates I's afraid, but for the next few weeks I'll probably get quite a few chapters in.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own skins, if I did, then this story wouldn't be on this website.  
**

She ran. She ran as far as she could, what felt like to the ends of the earth. She needed to get away, it wasn't safe there any more, not without him. But it didn't matter now, he was gone and he wasn't coming back. He couldn't, not after what he'd done, it was classified as murder, so he wasn't surprised when the police bombarded the door, gas grenades at the ready, batons tucked in belts. She couldn't remember what happened after that, it was all too hazy, but she could still see him fighting to hold her one last time, be her shoulder to cry on for one final moment. He didn't succeed, he was taken into custody for the murder of that fucking lunatic that murdered Freddie.

_Freddie._

Her heart felt like it had stopped. She could see his tall, lanky figure standing under the street light, illuminating his bed head hair and his baggy jeans. She blinked, it couldn't be him, he was truly gone, died protecting her. She looked again, but he had vanished, gone with the gust of wind that made her cheeks feel like ice. She was only in one of Cook's T-shirts and a pair of shorts. She didn't even have any shoes one. She looked like shit and she knew it, but she couldn't give a flying fuck. There was no one that she felt like screwing around with, not after Freddie left.

She stood there in the cold, ignoring the strangers that gave her stares or the 40-something year old perverts who gazed at her arse, it didn't matter, nothing did. She just wanted to leave, to be held in Freddie's arms and tell him those three words. If she left, who'd even care? Cook would, but he'd be to caught up in the justice system before he'd even notice, her mum was drunk every other night and didn't even know what day it was, so that left Tony. Tony was strong, he'd be fine, he''s got Sid and Michelle, or failing them countless numbers of girls throwing themselves at his feet, so it didn't matter if she left.

Looking at her surroundings, she saw she was on a bridge, with some flimsy railing and a river below. No one cared, not any more, she'd hurt everyone she loved and they gave up on her, this would just be poor little Effy looking for some attention again, some people were even saying that she faked the whole depression thing. Honestly, which sodding bitch would say that?

The thin iron bar hurt her feet, it obviously wasn't meant to be stood on. She swung a leg over, then the second, standing on the concrete, with nothing in front of her, her hands gripped the rail, and that was all that kept her from falling, but that was what she wanted to do, wasn't it? She could do this and she'd get to see Freddie again, everything would be better and she could stop fucking everybody around.

She let one hand drop, denying her instinct to grip on like there was no tomorrow. If it all went well, then for Effy Stonem, there wouldn't be. She looked to her side, seeing Freddie standing next to her, the wisp of hair in his chin being so familiar, his scent running through her veins like a drug. He smiled at her, beckoning her to join him. She smiled back, he was here to help her, he wanted her to come with him. He held out his right hand, inviting her to join it with her left, the one that still gripped the railings.

She was about to relinquish the other hand, she could finally be free. And live with Freddie for eternity, be happy for once and get what she truly wanted. She could be in love and not feel like there was anything out to get them. It all sounded so good, so she let her fingers slip one by one.

"Effy!"

She knew that voice, she hadn't heard it in a while, but she still knew it. She turned her head, letting one tear fall down her cheek before she fell into the dark.


End file.
